Pay Me with Money
by HanariaBlack
Summary: .:Chp.2 UPDATED:. Harry tahu ia butuh Malfoy. Tapi, kenapa tesnya harus memakai pakaian cewek? Dan mana mungkin ia memanggil bosnya—Master Draco? M for theme. AU #DracoHarry. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGUE

**Title: **Pay Me with Money

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Indonesia)

**Rate:** M

**Genre: **Romance, Humour, Drama

**Word****Count: **2,050

**Pairings: **DMHP/Drarry. Slight: Blarry (aneh banget ya? **._.**)

**Warning:** Slash/BL, OOC for good, penyisipan kata-kata non-formal

**Setting:** full AU—no magic

**Hana****'****s ****Notes:** Hullo, still Kaze or Hana, bebas dari HIATUS buat ngetik~ tapi masih ga-bebas-Hiatus karena kelas 9. **._.** Maaf buat multi lagi, ide ini lolompatan di otak Kaze. **T_T** forgimme! #sujudkereaders lanjut—**Happy ****Reading ****and ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary::<strong>

Harry tidak tahu harus berkerja apa untuk membiayai ketiga adiknya sampai seorang pria pirang berkata, "Jadilah tunanganku dan kubayar berapapun kau mau." M for suggestiveness later. AU. Drarry. RnR?

**.**

**:.:**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :o: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**#0**

**-****:: **P R O L O G U E **::****-**

**::**

**Harry ****Potter © **J.K. Rowling

**Pay ****Me ****with ****Money © **HanariaBlack

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :o: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**.**

**:.:**

Harry Potter berjalan di sebuah gang kecil agak kumuh, wajahnya tertekuk, dan tangannya terasa dingin di musim gugur itu.

London.

Kenapa jadi sangat sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan di London? Harry sudah hampir dua jam mencari apapun agar bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan, dan hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang mau menerima lamaran kerja. Satupun.

Sebenarnya, Harry yang sudah menolak berkerja disana juga... kenapa? Atasannya, orang yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi darinya, kebanyakan memiliki otak.. aneh.

Dan dua pertiga dari mereka pedofil. Dan penyuka sesama jenis.

_No __way __in __hell_ Harry mau berkerja disana kalau keperawanannya berada dalam kondisi yang sangat berbahaya. Selain butuh upah—hasil kerja, karena kalau upah kesannya ia adalah buruh bangunan—untuk menghidupi ketiga adiknya, Harry juga butuh ketenangan dan keselamatan kerja. Ia ingin uang bersih, bukan uang haram.

Bulu kuduk Harry meremang seketika mendengar ada siulan tinggi dari belakangnya.

Ya ampun.

Tidak lagi.

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu memilih jalan gang begini!

"Cewek," siulan, dan Harry mempercepat langkahnya. "Cantik, godain abang dong."

Harry tidak salah dengar. Cewek? Harry Potter, cewek? Biarpun kejadian ini sering menimpanya, tapi Harry paling anti kalau yang melakukannya adalah orang-orang tak jelas macam pengangguran begini—yang baunya tak lebih baik dari bau tempat sampah di depan rumah bibinya yang pelit minta ampun—ini membuat Harry terhina, sekedar informasi, kalau kau ingin tahu.

Juga, soal kata-kata kotor 'godain' itu, ENGGAK BANGET. Harry adalah cowok yang bersih dari segala hal yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Cewek, namanya siapa sih?" Harry menggerutu pelan, lalu menahan dirinya untuk tidak melempar tong sampah terdekat pada cowok-cowok gak jelas di belakangnya. "Cewek, mau dong jadi pacar abang."

Harry terus berjalan, lalu menghela nafas lega melihat jalan keluar dari gang yang sekarang dilaluinya itu. Ia menatap jalan besar yang dilalui mobil-mobil mewah itu, dan ketika wajahnya hampir menyentuh cahaya matahari yang menerobos celah-celah, sebuah tubuh besar berotot menghadangnya dengan tingginya yang semeter lebih tinggi dari Harry.

Harry nyaris melongo, dan ia menyadari tidak bisa mundur kalau tidak mau bertubrukkan dengan orang-orang yang bersiul-siul kurang ajar tadi. Ia masih membalas tatapan orang besar tinggi itu dan menahan keinginannya untuk tidak menggampar orang ini; karena kalau ya, dirinya yang bakal kena gampar dan mati duluan.

"Kau cewek atau cowok?" tanya pria besar itu, suaranya sangat keras. Apa tidak ada pihak keamanan yang bisa memenjara orang ini? Serius, orang ini badannya besar berotot; kenapa tidak bisa kelihatan? Apa pihak berwenang-apalah itu terlalu buta?

Harry memikirkan jawaban untuk orang besar itu, lalu mendapat jawaban yang mungkin bisa membantunya keluar dari situasi ini.

Harry memainkan rambut hitamnya dengan jari telunjuk, memasang ekspresi wajahnya memelas, dan mendengar bahwa orang yang mengikutinya ber'waaaah' dengan najisnya. Harry mengeraskan suaranya agar lebih macho tapi membuat suaranya bergelombang dan berkata,

"Aku banci, tahu yaaaang~ kamu-kamu mau apa ciiih~?"

Dan sesuai pemikirannya, si pria besar dan pengikutnya yang tadi bersiul dan ber'waaaaah' tadi langsung menghela penuh kelesuan. Harry berterima kasih pada siapapun yang membuat dirinya bisa terdengar sangat bencongisme.

Dengan hati agak ringan tapi masih berat karena butuh pekerjaan, Harry keluar dari gang sempit itu dengan senyuman yang bahagia.

**::**

"Apa masih ada tawaran pekerjaan untuk saya?" tanya Harry, memasang tampang paling kasihan dan menderita yang dibisanya. Ibu-ibu gendut besar menatapnya sadis, mata hitam galaknya melotot.

"SIAPA KAMU?" semprot si ibu dengan suara maha dahsyat. "NGAPAIN KAMU MINTA-MINTA DI DEPAN TOKO SAYA? MAU NYARI MATI YA, HAH? KAN UDAH SAYA TULIS GEDE-GEDE KALAU SAYA GAK NERIMA PENGEMIS!"

Harry menurunkan tangannya—memang benar, tadi posenya sudah seperti peminta-minta—tapi ia merasa terhina. Tanpa rasa takut, Harry balas menatap kejam ibu-ibu bertampang galak itu.

"Ibu, saya _mahasiswa_. Saya butuh pekerjaan untuk tiga s—"

"SAYA TIDAK PEDULI!" suara ibu-ibu itu memekakkan telinga, membuat Harry harus bertahan hidup dengan cara menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. "MAU KAMU BUTUH PEKERJAAN UNTUK TIGA SUAMIMU—"

"Saya _belum_ menikah, bu!"

"BODO AMAT!" semprot si ibu lagi, lalu mengacungkan sapunya tinggi-tinggi. "KELUAR KAMU!"

Harry berdecak dalam hati, lalu keluar dari toko itu dengan hasrat ingin membanting pintunya sampai jebol. Tapi, mengingat resikonya yang membahayakan, Harry berusaha mengademkan emosinya.

**::**

"Saya tidak memiliki staff kosong lagi, nak," kata bos perusahaan yang akhirnya mau menemui Harry itu. Rambut hitamnya keriting dan pria itu menopang dagunya, menatap atas-bawah tubuh Harry, membuat Harry merasa tidak nyaman. "Tapi, yah, untuk orang seperti kamu, sepertinya saya ada kursi kosong."

Harry melihat tatapan itu—tatapan pedofil dan biseks—tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengira tidak melihat apa-apa. Berdeham profesional, Harry bertanya,

"Pekerjaan apa yang anda tawarkan, pak?"

Pria itu mendekat, dan Harry memaksa tatapannya tetap datar ketika mata biru itu penuh dengan nafsu.

"Manajer Pribadi, yang sangat _pribadi_."

Harry mendorong pria itu, membuka pintu dengan nafas nyaris tersenggal, dan menutupnya dengan debam keras.

**::**

"Selamat sore. Mencari pekerjaan, ya?" seorang bapak-bapak berkumis tebal, berkemeja mewah, berkulit gelap, dan menghisap cerutu menyapa Harry yang sedang duduk di bangku taman kota. Harry mengangguk saja, tidak berniat bertanya darimana si bapak itu tahu kalau ia sedang mencari pekerjaan dan ia berusaha tidak meludah ketika bapak-bapak itu duduk di sampingnya. "Namamu siapa, nak?"

Harry hampir menceploskan nama aslinya. Tapi, demi kebaikan bersama (tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksudkannya ini), Harry membalas, "Harrison Black, tuan."

"Nama yang sangat unik unik untuk zaman modern begini. Kukira kamu itu keturunan si Regulus Black itu," kata si bapak, tampak terkejut, lalu tertawa. Tapi, senyuman di mulutnya yang hampir tertutup kumis mengembang. "Kamu butuh pekerjaan?"

Harry mengangguk, menatap si bapak itu bisa memberinya tawaran pekerjaan, dan tidak mesum, _**pedofil**_, atau sejenisnya.

"Baik, baik..." si bapak itu memperhatikannya terlalu berlebihan. Sebelum Harry sempat bertanya, bapak itu membuka mulut terlebih dahulu. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, saya belum memperkenalkan diri, Mr Black," si bapak-bapak itu menjulurkan tangannya, dan Harry menyalami tangan kasar itu dengan senyuman yang agak memaksa. "Saya, Blake Zachary, adalah asisten khusus Mr Draco Malfoy dari Perusahaan Malfoy. Tentunya, Mr Black mengetahui perusahaan itu bukan?"

Harry mengangguk. Perusahaan Malfoy sudah lama dikenal sebagai perusahaan terbesar ketiga di dunia yang memproduksi macam-macam sepatu dan barang-barang elektronik terkenal yang banyak diimpor ke luar negeri. Tapi, orang semacam Harry, tidak mengambil barang-barang berbau permata itu ke rumahnya. Ia lebih menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana tapi berfungsi tinggi.

"Nah, saya memiliki misi penting sebagai asisten khusus Mr Draco, Mr Black," kata Mr Zachary. "Pekerjaan ini sangat mudah, dan Mr Black tidak perlu membayar apa-apa untuk pekerjaan ini."

Mendengar nada penawaran disana, Harry mengangkat alis. "Apa tidak ada spesifikasi lebih lanjut tentang pekerjaan ini, Mr Zachary?" tanyanya, berusaha terdengar profesional.

Mr Zachary tertawa, dan ia berkata, "Mr Black bisa menjamin saya. Hanya saja, saya memperlukan kesediaan anda agar mau ikut di wawancara—"

"Maksud anda, saya masuk berkerja di _Perusahaan__Malfoy_?" potong Harry kaget. Bodoh, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? "Saya—"

"Oooh, tidak, tentunya, Mr Black," Mr Zachary balik memotong, sambil tertawa kecil. "Mr Black bisa mengunjungi kami, Perusahan Malfoy, dan mengetahui rinci tugas nanti yang akan diberi—"

"_Aku__langsung__masuk__kerja_?"

"Tidak, tidak, Mr Black, anda semangat sekali, ya," balas Mr Zachary, tertawa lagi. "Mr Black akan diberi penjelasan tentang pekerjaan ini oleh Mr Draco Malfoy, lalu Mr Black tinggal bicara—" disini, suaranya jadi terdengar agak ragu. "—menerima atau tidak pekerjaan yang ditawarkan. Jika Mr Black menerima, akan diberikan rinci tug—maaf, pekerjaan yang nanti akan dikerjakan."

Harry menggigit bibirnya untuk beberapa saat. Tiga adiknya, Jamie, Allie, dan Lillers, membutuhkan dana untuk melanjutkan sekolah mereka, dan _deadline_-nya itu besok. Kalau sampai lusa ia tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan.. ia takut mereka akan protes (Jamie).. atau marah (Allie).. atau mogok makan (Lillers).. atau lebih parah lagi, mereka bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana, Mr Black?" suara bisnis Mr Zachary terdengar, dan Harry mendongakkan kepalanya. Berpikir sebentar untuk mematangkan persetujuannya, yang akhirnya Harry mengangguk.

"Saya terima," kata Harry, menatap mata biru Mr Zachary yang bersinar mendengarnya. "Kapan saya harus ke Perusahaan Malfoy?"

Mr Zachary mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung dalam jasnya, dan Harry tidak sempat mengeluarkan reaksi apa-apa ketika lehernya ditusuk jarum suntik kecil yang dipegang Zachary karena kegelapan menyambutnya.

Harry limbung dari tempat duduknya, dan Blake Zachary menarik tubuh mungil itu sebelum Harry menyentuh rerumputan yang diinjak. Blake Zachary mengambil hand-phone dari sakunya, memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa di taman kota yang sebetulnya sedang dikosongkan atas perintah Mr Malfoy (Blake tidak tahu kenapa Harrison ini malah masuk ke kawasan begini tapi ia tidak mementingkannya), lalu menelepon pewaris utama keluarga Malfoy, atasannya, Draco Malfoy.

"Bagaimana?" terdengar suara dingin dari ujung sana, dan Blake membalas.

"Selesai, Mr Draco Malfoy," suara Blake berubah, tidak lagi seberat suaranya yang palsu. "Saya sudah mendapatkan kandidat yang anda butuhkan."

"Siapa?"

"Harrison Black," kata Blake, memeriksa gulungan kecil yang biasa ia selipkan demi kepentingan misinya. "Yang sebenarnya memiliki nama Harrizar Potter, atau Harry, lebih terkenalnya."

"Potter?" suara atasannya terdengar heran, tapi tetap terdengar dingin seperti biasa. "Aku tidak tahu masih ada Potter di dunia ini."

"Sebetulnya, Mr Draco," Blake membolak-balik buku hitamnya yang diambil dari saku rahasianya. ia menelitit beberapa nama, lalu membalas, "Mr Harry Potter ini memiliki tiga adik sedarah Potter. James Sirius Potter, Altair Severus Potter, dan Lilian Dorea Potter."

Sunyi. "Bawa Harry Potter itu langsung kemari," katanya memerintah. "Cepat."

"Baik, Mr _Arrogant_," kata Blake, tertawa kecil mengejek. Ia selalu membenci tawanya kalau sudah menyuarai peran bapak-bapak yang dimainkannya itu, kalau mau tahu. "Secepatnya."

Orang di ujung panggilan lain berdecak. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu, Zabini." dan jaringanpun diputus. Blake Zachary, atau aslinya, Blaise Zabini, mengangkut tubuh Harry Potter, dan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

Apakah Draco akan puas dengan keputusannya kali ini? Zabini berpikir, dan ia menatap tubuh mungil yang terpantul di kaca spion mobil hitamnya itu. Harrison Black? Mirip, dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi dan bulu mata lentik dan panjang itu, juga kulitnya yang pucat. Lihat nanti. Apa Harry ini akan tahan mental dalam lingkaran keluarga Malfoy?

Membayangkannya membuat Zabini mendengus, dan ia kembali melirik Harry yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya bersandar di bahunya lunglai, mata tertutup, dan nafasnya tanpa suara, hanya menimbulkan pergerakan minim dari tubuhnya.

Tangan kirinya terangkat, tetap memantau jalan dengan mata lurus ke depan melihat jalan, dan menyentuh pipi Harry dengan jemarinya.

Tangannya tidak menyentuh pipi itu lagi, dan Zabini terkejut merasakan kelembutan disana. Tangannya meraba pipi Harry lagi, dan—terlalu lembut.

Zabini merasa tarikan aneh, dan tangannya terus mengusap pipi itu, lalu naik ke keningnya, lalu ke rambutnya berantakannya. Rambutnya juga sangat lembut, biarpun terlihat berantakan, Zabini serasa sedang menyentuh kumpulan kapas hitam kelam yang licin di telapak tangannya.

Mata Zabini terangkat, dan merah menyala disana. Lampu merah di _traffic__light_, selama satu menit.

Zabini memanfaatkannya. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah Harry lebih seksama. Sama, seperti di awal ia menemukan 'Harrison Black' ini, ia cantik.

Terlalu cantik. Entah kenapa ia tidak melihat wajah ini dari dulu untuk tugasnya.. Harry cocok dalam pekerjaan ini.

Tanpa sadar, wajahnya mendekat, dan Zabini memberi ciuman ringan untuk Harry.

Ia meneruskan ciuman 'ringan'nya pada Harry sampai klakson yang menembus kedap suara di setiap sela mobilnya mobil di belakang mengganggu, lalu menjilat bibirnya seraya kembali menjalankan mobil.

Ia melirik lagi wajah cantik itu.

Manis. Seperti bibirnya.

Mengenyampingkan ketertarikannya pada 'Harrison Black' ini, Zabini kembali memikirkan apa reaksi Draco kalau melihat 'pekerja' barunya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hana's Note::**

**Thankies **for giving me chance to entertain ya! **;)** silakan review, dan tergantung reviewer ini dilanjut atau nggak. Wanna let Drarry keep goin'? Make yourself useful; write them more without taking its great qualities. KEEP CALM AND DRARRY ON! #demomentangmentangudahUTS **XD** yep, review sangat berharga~! **=)**

**Comments such reviews will make the Authors happy! Review, da? ;)**

* * *

><p>Chocolate brownies,<p>

-Hana,

Finished on 14th of October, 2011.


	2. Chapter 2: Start Line

**Title: **Pay Me with Money

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Indonesia)

**Rate:** M

**Genre: **Romance, Humour, Drama

**Word****Count: **3,677

**Pairings: **DMHP/Drarry. Slight: BZHP/SeHa (ada singkatan lain? **-_-a**)

**Warning:** Slash/BL, OOC for good, penyisipan kata-kata non-formal, crossdress!Harry

**Setting:** full AU—no magic

**Hana****'****s ****Notes::** Hullo, Hana disini! Yep, inilah lanjutan dari chp kemaren **T,T** *ngerasa bersalah ditagihin kak Donn, kak Kira, ma kak etc di twitter*. moga gak kecewa karena—btw, ini first attempt buat tema yang baunya bisnis**gelap**bisnis begini... lanjut—**Happy ****Reading ****and ****Enjoy! ****:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary::<strong>

Harry tahu ia butuh Malfoy. Tapi, kenapa tesnya harus memakai pakaian cewek? Dan mana mungkin ia memanggil bosnya—Master Draco? M for theme. AU. Drarry. RnR?

**.**

**:.:**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :o: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**#2**

**-****::** Start Line **::****-**

**::**

**Harry ****Potter (c) **J.K. Rowling

**Pay ****Me ****with ****Money (c) **HanariaBlack

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :o: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**.**

**:.:**

"Dracoooo," wanita berambut cokelat lurus memanggilnya dengan nada manja. "Sayang, kau mau makan bersamaku?"

"Tidak," jawab Draco dingin tanpa melirikkan matanya dari layar _Apple_. "Makan saja sendiri."

"Kau jahat," wanita itu mendekati Draco, dan Draco menutup _Apple_-nya sambil menghela nafas. "Kau lihat foto siapa, siiiih? Fotoku, ya?"

Draco merinding jijik. "Pergi jauh-jauh, Pansy. Ini urusan pekerjaanku."

Pansy, yang bernama lengkap Pansy Parkinson, anak dari salah satu milyuner dunia; Albert Parkinson itu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang dipoles _lipstick_ merah tebal. "Tapi memang ada fotonya? Aku pengen lihat, sayaaang~ masa' kamu pelit ke calon tunangan sendiri, sih? Aku bilangin—"

"Terserah, terserah," potong Draco sambil memijat keningnya. Ia meletakkan kacamatanya di atas meja. "Kau duluan pesan tempat. Aku menyusul."

Pansy terkikik senang, lalu mencium pipi Draco sekilas, dan pergi sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi entah apa, karena Draco sudah cukup sakit kepala dengan keberadaannya.

Draco bangkit dari sofa hijaunya, dan mengambil _hand-phone_ yang tergeletak sembarangan di dekat vas bunga. Membuka kuncinya, Draco membaca sekilas pesan singkat dari kontak yang bernama Blake Z. itu.

_**Kami tunggu di tempat biasa.**_

Draco memejamkan matanya, dan ia melepaskan hembusan nafas dengan seringai di bibirnya. _Kami_, kata Blake. Ia dan.. Harrison Black itu.

Harrison Black. Harry Potter. Potter—Blake hanya diperintah untuk mencari orang yang cocok untuk 'tugas'nya nanti, dan tak mungkin Blake memilih orang yang jelek dan tidak menarik.

Draco jadi teringat sesosok pemuda pendek berkacamata, berpenampilan seadanya, kurang populer, dan tanpa cewek **satu**pun di sisinya...

Bicara soal ingatan, ia mengingat Potter adalah orang terjelek semasa sekolah _junior_ waktu dulu. Yah, biarpun ia hanya satu sekolah dengan Potter selama satu setengah tahun karena pindah ke Frankfurt, ia masih ingat saat Draco memukulnya dengan kepalan tinju dan Potter hanya diam tidak membalas; saat Draco menyembunyikan sepatunya dan Potter tidak mengamuk padanya... ia jadi merasa tertipu. Apa Potter, seorang lelaki, bisa setabah itu pada setiap penindasan?

Draco mendengus mendapati dirinya mengingat masa lalu, lalu membuka pintunya untuk keluar. Di kanan-kiri pintu masuknya, empat _bodyguard_ dengan pakaian gelap dan topeng berdiri tegap tanpa gerakan sedikitpun. Draco melempar kunci ruangannya ke belakang dengan santai setelah melewati mereka, dan bunyi gesekan dua kunci dari emas menandakan pintunya telah aman. Setelahnya, Draco mengabaikan banyak pekerjanya yang menyapa basa-basi bahkan tanpa melirik mereka satu detik saja.

Inilah kehidupan seorang pewaris Perusahaan Malfoy yang tidak bisa diremehkan dan terkenal. Lihat saja nanti bagaimana Harrison Black itu juga menghadapi kerasnya dunia bisnis bersama Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>James mendekati Al yang tampak bengong memperhatikan sesuatu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Ketika hendak mengagetkannya, adiknya yang berambut hitam kemerahan itu sudah menoleh dengan tatapan terdatar yang pernah James lihat.<p>

"Ada apa, Jim?" tanya Al, terdengar tidak tertarik dan datar seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak seru," James melipat lengannya, dan ia agak menunduk untuk menangkap mata hijau Al. "Kau lupa bahwa lusa itu hari Ultahnya Harry?"

"Aku tidak lupa," jawab Al sekenanya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau lupa. Kita seharusnya menjahili Harry habis-habisan!" balas James dengan nada meninggi. "Kau ini seperti _manekin_, tahu? Lillers saja semangat soal _prank_ kali ini."

"Aku tidak tega," kata Al sambil kembali memandangi kebun mawar di belakang Manor Potter lewat jendelanya yang tinggi berteralis putih. "Lagipula, kakak sepertinya sudah tahu rencana—"

"Jangan diucapkan keras-keras!" bisik James setelah memastikan bekapannya pada Al erat. "Harry bisa dengar!"

Al melepaskan diri agak kasar. Ia paling tidak suka disekap-dibekap-atau-apalah-itu—karena membuat nafasnya sangat sulit. "Kakak belum pulang," balas Al agak sinis sambil mengambil langkah untuk menjauh dari James. James sering melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga; hati-hati saja. "Aku tidak akan berpartisipasi men—"

"Aku bilangin Lillers, ya?" ancam James sambil mengikuti Al yang menjauh darinya. Tidak mendapat balasan juga, James menambahi, "Al, Lillers bisa ngamuk loh."

Al terus berjalan mundur. "Silakan saja."

"Kau kakak yang kejam," James berdecak. "Intinya, kau harus ikut rencana aku dan Lillers untuk—"

"Aku bilang tid—"

"Al harus ikut!" potong suara cempreng dengan tiba-tiba. Al berbalik dan disanalah Lily berdiri, dengan seekor burung gagak hitam di bahunya. James mengatakan hal-hal yang menyangkut mistis sementara Al bingung memikirkan darimana Lily bisa mendapatkan gagak hitam itu. "Al, pokoknya kau harus ikut!" paksa Lily.

Al menarik nafas. "Baiklah. Memangnya tugasku ap—"

"Al ikut! Horeeee!"

Wajah Al memerah. Ia tidak percaya bisa terpancing oleh dua saudaranya itu. "A-aku tidak—kalian—"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Al," potong Lily sambil menarik lengan Al dan James dengan tangan kanan-kirinya. "Kita akan membuat perayaan Ultah ke-17 Kakak yang terbaik!"

James bersorak sambil mengangkat tangan Lily di udara, menyebabkan Lily mengangkat tangannya yang memegang tangan Al untuk sama-sama melambai. Al memutar matanya setengah hati.

Kemudian sunyi garing. Bahkan gagak yang berada di atas kepala Lily tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali dari awal.

Dehaman.

"Apa tidak ada pilihan kata-kata yang lebih baik? Aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Diam, Al!"

**:-:-:**

Harry mengerjapkan matanya sementara cahaya menerangi penglihatannya yang buram.

Dimana... ini..?

Harry menggosokkan matanya yang terasa berat untuk membuka, tapi tangannya tak mau bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Harry mengerutkan keningnya, dan ia berusaha lebih keras untuk mengangkat lengannya—tapi gagal. Harry memejamkan matanya, lalu menyuruh otaknya memutar ulang kejadian terakhirnya...

Oh, benar. Pria bernama Blake Zachary, menawarkannya sebuah pekerjaan.. ia mengobrol sedikit.. lalu menerimanya.. dan.. ia merasakan ada yang menyuntiknya di leher...

Mata Harry membulat besar. Mendadak Harry mendudukkan dirinya, dan—

Rasa sakit di kening dan bunyi keras yang bersamaan membuat Harry roboh lagi dengan rintihan.

Siapa sih yang taruh kepala sembarangan?

"Maaf, Black," suara asing membuat Harry meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Apakah ia disekap? Mana pria bernama Zachary itu? "Apa kau ingin mengetahui dimana kau sekarang?"

Harry mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tapi pandangannya masih buram. Benar... mata kacamatanya? "Apa aku boleh meminta kacamataku? Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun sekarang."

"Tidak bisa," suara asing yang sama menjawab. "Kau bisa melawan."

"Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk melawanmu, perampok. Aku bisa memberimu—"

"Aku tidak merampok," suara itu terdengar lagi. "Mengingat kau tidak akan bertanya kapanpun dimana kau berada selama aku tidak memberimu kacamata, aku akan bicara," jeda, dan Harry masih berusaha lepas dari tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. "Kau berada di tempat yang kau ingin tuju untuk berkerja sesuai perkataanku."

Harry membeku dari usahanya untuk lepas dari tali-tali yang mengikatnya. "Aku di kantor Perusahaan Malfoy?" tebak Harry, dan biarpun matanya hanya membantunya membedakan warna saking buramnya, Harry menebak dimana orang itu berada. "Kau Zachary?"

"Kau cukup cerdas. Aku yakin bos akan menyukaimu," kata Zachary, dan Harry mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, membuat pertahanannya meningkat. "Harrison Black?"

"Jangan menganggapku seperti binatang. Apa maksudmu dengan 'bos'mu itu akan menyukaiku?"

"Mudah saja. Mr Malfoy menyukai orang yang berpikiran luas, logis, dan yang paling penting," langkah Zachary semakin dekat. "Tidak memiliki wajah yang buruk."

"Malfoy mana yang kau bicarakan?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Pantas saja," Harry memutar matanya. Banyak teman cewek Hogwarts-nya yang selalu menggosipkan Draco Malfoy inilah, Draco Malfoy itulah... kadang-kadang Harry ingin melepas kupingnya sendiri. Apalagi kalau sudah ada Pansy dan Millicent itu. "Malfoy itu _playboy_ 'kan?"

"Tidak sopan, Mr Black," Harry melihat sesosok tinggi mendekat—dan Harry sudah bisa melihat itu siapa. "Penglihatan yang buruk, apa aku salah?"

"Keturunan," Harry melihat sosok pria berkulit gelap dengan mata yang gelap.. dan rambut cokelat. Cukup tampan, biarpun serba gelap begitu. "Kenapa aku main disuntik tadi?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu dimana letak sebenarnya Perusahaan Malfoy sampai sekarang. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau tahu sedikitpun."

Harry berdecak. "Siapa juga yang mau tahu." katanya sinis, masih berusaha lepas dari ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Lidah yang tajam, Black. Perjalananmu masih panjang," kata Zachary, sudah tidak berjalan mendekatinya lagi. "Kau harus mempelajari etika kebangsawanan."

"Untuk apa?" Harry menggesekkan tangannya, dan ia merasa tali yang mengikatnya sudah tidak terlalu erat, membuatnya menggesek tangan pada dinding di belakangnya lebih cepat. Harry tidak tahu tali macam apa yang digunakan untuk mengikatnya, tapi tali itu pasti tidak mahal. "Seandainya aku ditawari pekerjaan disini, aku tidak tahu akan menerima atau menolak—melihat bagaimana aku dibawa ke kantornya."

"Itu hanya untuk menjaga kerahasiaan, Black," Zachary berdeham. "Dan—"

"Apa aku boleh keluar? Atau meminta kacamataku sekarang?" tanya Harry, dan tali di pergelangan tangannya sudah lepas. Ia masih tetap berpura-pura menyimpan tangan di belakang punggung. "Aku sungguh tidak bisa melihat—"

"—Mr Draco Malfoy akan menemuimu dalam beberapa menit lagi," lanjut Zachary, seolah tidak mendengar permintaan Harry. "Mungkin saatnya kita—"

Kata 'Malfoy akan menemuimu' membuat Harry dengan cepat melepas tali yang mengikat kakinya, dan kini sudah melompat keluar.

"Aku _menolak_ berkerja disini, Blake Zachary!"

Dan Harry berlari ke arah pintu yang menurut firasatnya dapat mengeluarkan dirinya dari bangunan Perusahaan Malfoy itu.

**:-:-:**

Blake menatap kepergian pemuda bermata hijau itu dengan terhibur.

Dari lima-puluh orang yang sudah pernah dibawanya kemari, baru 'Harrison Black' ini yang berani melawan.

Tapi, perlawanan Harry tidak ada gunanya, sungguh. Mau kemanapun Harry pergi, pasti ada yang mengejar. Dimanapun Harry sembunyi, pasti ada yang melacak.

Seluruh isi Perusahaan tahu maksud keberadaan Harry disini:

Untuk menjadi tunangan Draco Malfoy.

Blake menduduki salah satu kursi kosong yang berada di lantai kosong—lantai teratas, lantai ke-35—Perusahaan Malfoy, dan berpikir apa reaksi Miss Parkinson kalau seandainya tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy tidak ingin menjadi tunangannya.

**:-:-:**

Harry berlari. Nafasnya sangat cepat dipacu detakan paru-parunya. Ia berbelok di tikungan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, dan lama kelamaan Harry bingung sendiri.

Ia sedang berada di koridor apa, sih? Kok ia belum melihat satupun pintu atau pintu masuk _lift_?

Memutuskan untuk tetap berlari, supaya Zachary itu tidak bisa mengejarnya, Harry menelusuri koridor berlantai kelabu itu dengan sepandainya. Koridor yang sedang diinjaknya ini belum memakai cabang, dan selama ini, betul-betul tidak ada jendela maupun—

Oh, itu _ada_ jendela!

Harry mempercepat larinya, dan ketika ia sudah menghadap jendela itu, jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

Tinggi. Tinggi, tinggi, sekali. Naik, na—**bukan** lagu Naik ke Puncak Gunung!

Harry merasa pusing. Bagaimana ia kabur kalau tempat ia berada saja sudah setinggi ini? Belum lagi mencari pintu atau _lift_ atau tangga.. Harry sangat kesulitan menghadapi koridor satu ini!

Seharusnya ia diam saja saat Zachary menyanderanya. Bisa saja Harry jadi tahu jalan pintas...

"Um, maaf?"

Harry melompat kaget dan ia berbalik, menemukan seorang _cleaning __service_ agak gemuk yang ber-_name __tag_ Gregory Goyle, dan memegang sapu.

Untung saja bukan Zachary...

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Goyle. "Ini bukan tempat untuk umum."

"Maaf," kata Harry, menggaruk kepalanya untuk berakting sebagai orang asing yang tersesat. Toh, dia memang benar-benar tersesat. "Aku tersesat di lantai ini.. apa kau bisa mengantarkanku—?"

"Ke pintu _lift_? Disini tidak ada _lift_, hanya tangga," kata Goyle. "Tapi aku bisa membuatmu turun ke tangga ini lewat jalan memotong."

Harry menghela nafas lega. "Tolong antar aku kesana."

Goyle berbalik dan mengisyaratkan agar mengikutinya, membuat punggungnya menghadap Harry yang masih merasa senang.

Karenanya, Harry tidak melihat seringai yang terkembang di wajah Gregory Goyle, dan tujuan Goyle membawa Harry ke 'jalan memotong' itu.

Ia akan membawa Harrison Black ini segera ke depan pintu milik Mr Draco Malfoy.

**:-:-:**

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Goyle dengan nada suaranya yang lambat. "Sekarang, kita berada di lantai dua Perusahaan Malfoy. Kau bisa membuka pintu ini, dan turuni tangga untuk sampai di pintu masuk utama Perusahaan Malfoy."

"Benarkah?" suara Harry penuh dengan rasa bahagia dan tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun. "Terima kasih banyak, Goyle! Maaf tidak bisa membalasmu apa-apa."

"Tidak perlu," Goyle menunduk, lalu memberikan senyuman tipis. "Kalau boleh, saya harus kembali bertugas bersih-bersih dengan rekan saya yang lain."

Harry tersenyum lebar padanya. "Baiklah. Aku harap kita bertemu lagi, Goyle!"

Dan Goyle menghilang di balik tikungan yang baru mereka lewati.

Harry menghela nafas lagi. Rasanya menenangkan bisa keluar dari koridor memusingkan tadi.. dan ia bisa bebas dari Zachary yang menyamar itu.

Selama perjalanan menuju pintu ini, hati Harry sudah terasa tidak enak. Entah, tapi ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk sedang menunggunya.. dan Harry tidak tahu apa yang menunggunya itu. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaan berlebihan karena berada di tempat asing yang belum dikenali.

Harry meraih kenopnya, tapi ia tidak sempat memutarnya, karena sebuah bayangan membuatnya menahan nafas. Tapi yang lebih mendebarkan, adalah suara dingin orang yang memiliki bayangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di lantai pribadiku, orang asing?"

**:-:-:**

"Maaf mengagetkanmu, Black," kata Malfoy, mengaitkan kesepuluh jemarinya untuk menopang dagunya di atas meja dari kaca di ruangannya. "Aku tidak menyangka kedatanganmu secepat ini dan tanpa Zachary di sampingmu."

Harry merasa tidak enak dipandangi kedua mata kelabu itu. Awalnya, Malfoy tampak sangat tidak menyukai keberadaannya.. tapi sekarang, pemuda yang lebih tua itu menerimanya dengan cukup ramah. Tapi wajahnya datar, kalau tidak bisa disebut dingin.

"Yah," Harry memandangi ujung sepatunya. "A-aku kabur..."

"Kenapa?" mata kelabu itu seperti memerangkapnya.

"Aku 'kan diikat," kata Harry jujur. "Mana mau ada manusia yang diam kalau d-ditali gitu."

"Tali?" alis pucat Malfoy naik sebelah. "Kau bisa lepas dari tali?"

"Ya iy—"

"Maksudku, bagaimana caranya kau bisa lepas dari tali itu, Black?" Malfoy menatapnya dengan.. sedikit rasa tertarik.

"Mudah saja. Tinggal digesek-gesek ke dinding, dan kutarik dengan jari." Harry menjawab dengan mata yang berkedip mirip burung hantu.

Malfoy mendengus. "Tidak banyak yang mengetahui trik seperti itu," katanya, lalu berdiri dari kursi hitam bersandaran tinggi tegak, dan berhenti untuk memandangi Harry yang duduk sambil mendongak; memberi tatapan polos dari mata paling hijau untuk Malfoy muda itu. "Kau mengetahuinya darimana?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, masih menatap Malfoy dengan pandangan tidak berdosa. "Aku mempelajarinya sendiri."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Alis Harry terangkat keduanya. "Apakah aku harus memberitahumu semua hal?"

Ujung bibir Malfoy terangkat dalam sebuah seringai yang mempesona. Tapi Harry tidak menemukan seringai itu mempesona. "Tentu, mengingat kau akan menjadi bawahanku."

"Kapan aku diterima disini?" Harry terlihat semakin tersesat dalam pikirannya yang terbelit-belit kebingungan. "Aku merasa tidak pernah melamar—"

"Kau pernah, Harrison Black," potong Malfoy sambil membalas tatapan bingung itu dengan tatapannya yang bisa melelehkan seorang wanita. "Ucapanmu pada Blake Zachary adalah syarat untuk masuk ke pusat Perusahaan Malfoy di dunia ini."

"Itu termasuk?" tanya Harry, dan Malfoy tidak membalas apa-apa. "Oh."

"Kau cukup bodoh di balik tampang cerdasmu itu." komentar Malfoy.

Pipi Harry menghangat, dan ia melempar tatapan tidak peduli pada pria pirang bersetelan hitam di depannya. "Kau tidak terlalu profesional, rupanya."

Seringai Malfoy kembali merekah. "Kita lihat siapa yang akan mengatakan hal itu akhirnya, Black," ucapnya dengan nada licin. "Akan tetapi, untuk tes pertamamu, aku ingin kau mengikuti Blake pergi ke ruang ganti."

Harry langsung merasa sangat—**sangat** tidak enak saat Zachary menuntunnya melewati jalan berkarpet hijau ke 'ruang ganti' itu.

**:-:-:**

Draco Malfoy duduk kembali, lalu memutar kursi hitam kebanggaannya itu sambil memegang kuping cangkir emas berisi _earl __grey_-nya.

Harry—_ralat_—Harrison Black. Pemuda yang menarik.

Matanya yang hijau terang itu terlalu besar, dan Draco merasa ingin menyentuh rambut kelam berantakan anak itu. Tubuhnya yang pendek mungil membuat Draco berpikir dua kali; bahwa Harrison Black adalah pemuda.

Pemuda yang sekolah di Hogwarts, asrama Gryffindor, dan kakak tertua dari tiga orang adiknya.

Heh. Tiga adik. Bagaimana caranya Black menghidupi keluarga kecilnya itu? Ia memang dengar bahwa Potter Manor adalah bangunan tersembunyi paling bersejarah dalam silsilah kebangsawanan—setelah keluarga Black. Tetapi, kalau penghuninya tidak bisa makan dan minum, sama saja dengan rumah minimalis yang berisi empat orang anak biasa.

Pewaris seluruh Malfoy itu memandangi jendela yang menghadap jalan raya dari ketinggian ratusan meter di atas daratan, dan mata kelabunya memandangi jalan yang dipenuhi kendaraan dengan kosong.

Draco adalah bangsawan tingkat atas yang memiliki segalanya. Hidup sendiri, Narcissa dan Lucius sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan, di dalam _manor_ megah yang menuntutnya untuk belajar tentang banyak pengetahuan; terutama etika kedisiplinan, pelajaran musikal dan sejarah dunia, juga bisnis yang sangat profesional. Karena didikan yang mengikat, Draco, sebagai pewaris utama, harus menerima, lalu tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang dingin dengan sedikit perasaan akibat beban keluarga di bahunya.

Narcissa dan Lucius tidak repot untuk memanjakan anak semata wayang mereka. Kedatangan orangtua Draco ke _manor_ tidak membuat anak itu lebih bahagia. Narcissa dan Lucius hanya menemani Draco sarapan dan makan malam, senggang mereka dihabiskan untuk menemui pebisnis dunia lainnya, lalu kembali meninggalkan Draco sendirian bersama kesepian...

"Mr Malfoy?" suara Blake terdengar, membuatnya memutar kursinya menghadap pintu masuk. "Kami akan masuk, kalau kau mengizinkan."

Draco melipat kakinya dengan malas. Dibanding dengan waktu Pansy yang sedang berdandan, waktu Harrison Black mengganti pakaian ini sangat lebih cepat.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka, dan Draco nyaris tidak mengenali siapa orang yang sedang bersama Blake itu.

**:-:-:**

Harry meremas gaun yang digenggamnya dengan kesal.

Para pembantu-pembantu Malfoy sangat aneh. Apa-apaan memaksanya memakai gaun cewek begini? Memang dia bukan cowok apa? Bisa mati Harry kalau teman-teman di Hogwarts melihatnya memakai gaun cewek begini...

Jujur, Harry sudah menolak mati-matian untuk tidak menggunakan pakaian yang untuk kaum wanita itu, tapi Zachary sialan itu mendorong-dorongnya dengan tenaga yang jelas melampaui Harry, membuat ia masuk ke sarang buaya, dimana para pembantu-pembantu Malfoy itu membuatnya menghadap cermin, dan mencocokkan gaun berwarna-warni ke tubuh_**nya**_.

Itu adalah dua-puluh menit neraka **paling menyiksa** yang pernah Harry alami.

Dan sekarang, berdiri di depan cermin (dimana pelayan-pelayan Malfoy menjerit-jerit tidak jelas di belakangnya), seorang.. dirinya.. yang mengenakan gaun hitam dengan aksen hijau gelap dari bahu hingga ujung kakinya. Sesuai penglihatannya sekarang, sepasang kacamata berlensa hijau hampir menutup bayangan matanya di cermin. Ia mengenakan _wig_ yang warna rambutnya sama kelamnya, hanya lebih ikal dan panjang, dengan pilinan di belakang. Bibirnya lebih merah karena polesan tipis _lipstick_ dan pipinya memerah karena perona.

Tangannya yang berlapiskan sarung berwarna hitam sebatas pergelangan tangan terangkat, dan menyentuh _wig_ yang hebatnya tidak menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan pada kepalanya. Teksturnyapun sama dengan rambutnya; berantakan tapi, yah, cukup lembut.

Mata hijaunya yang sekarang tertutupi lensa hijau turun, dan tangannya yang tidak menyentuh rambut palsu menarik gaun lembut itu naik, dan sepasang sepatu kaca berwarna hijau _transparant_ terpantul di cermin.

Oh. Sepatu kaca.. sangat klasik. Siapa yang jadi pangerannya nanti? Sialan.

Harry berbalik dari cermin agar pikirannya tidak mengatakan hal aneh macam 'cantik' atau 'manis' setelah melihat penampakannya sekarang.

"A-anda sangat cantik, Mr Black," 'puji' seorang wanita yang berambut merah dan berkacamata bulat besar yang tebal. "Saya tidak pernah melihat wanita secantik anda, Mr Black. Kecuali untuk Mrs Malfoy, tentunya."

Harry tersenyum kaku dan terpaksa.

"Mari, silakan keluar dari ruangan ini, Mr Black. Maaf merepotkanmu," kata pelayan wanita lainnya. "Kami rasa Mr Zachary sudah akan menjemputmu."

Harry memberikan senyuman pahit, lalu para pelayan yang mengenakan rok berenda putih itu mengantarnya keluar dari ruang ganti, dan Zachary, tetap dengan kulit gelapnya, berdiri dengan mata tertutup menyandar di dinding putih berpualam yang sewarna dengan lantai.

"Mr Zachary," salah satu pelayan di belakang Harry bersuara, dan mata Zachary tidak terbuka. "Mr Black sudah selesai."

Dan pada saat itu juga, mata Harry bertabrakan dengan mata cokelat Zachary.

"Kalian bisa pergi." kata Zachary tanpa melepaskan matanya dari menatap Harry.

Langkah-langkah menjauh yang patuh terdengar makin kecil, dan Harry menarik gaun hitamnya, dan mendekat ke arah Zachary yang masih menatapnya seolah Harry adalah anjing yang bisa bicara, dengan ekspresi kesal.

Setelah berjarak kurang lebih dari beberapa kaki, Harry berkata tajam, "Semua **ini** salah bos sialanmu."

Zachary menatapnya dalam, sangat dalam sampai pipi Harry memanas dengan sendirinya, dan akhirnya mendengus dengan seringai samar. "Kau sangat cantik, Miss Black."

Harry bergidik. "Kutendang kau." katanya sambil mengangkat kaki kiri yang bersepatu kaca.

"Silakan dicoba di lain waktu," balas Zachary sambil melebarkan senyumannya. "Akan tetapi, aku belum memberi salam yang tepat untukmu, _Lady_."

Harry memutar matanya.

"Izinkan aku untuk memberi salam?" Zachary melepas sarung tangan hitam dari tangan kanannya.

Harry menatapnya. "Salam apanya?"

Zachary memberikan senyuman bermakna pada Harry. "Akan kuperlihatkan."

Sebelum Harry sempat menanyakan apa maksudnya, tangannya digenggam tangan Zachary yang lebih besar, dan sebelum ia sempat menariknya kembali, bibir Zachary mencium punggung tangannya. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat misterius bagai membakar mata hijaunya.

"Anda sangat terlihat menawan dengan gaun hitam itu, _mademoiselle_."

Pada saat itu, Harry tidak sadar bahwa ia betul-betul **menendang** wajah Zachary dengan teknik karate tingkat sabuk hitam, dan pergi dengan wajah super merah meninggalkan Zachary yang sepertinya sudah kebal dengan tendangan dari sepatu kaca.

Ngomong-ngomong sepatu kaca, jempol kakinya terasa nyut-nyutan sekarang...

**:-:-:**

"Ini hasil dua-puluh menit bersama para pelayanku?" tanya Malfoy. Mata kelabunya naik-turun memandangi tubuh Harry yang tertutup gaun sederhana berwarna kelam itu, sebelum menatap mata Harry yang terlihat makin terang karena aksen sewarna dari gaunnya. "Tidak buruk juga."

"Tidak buruk? _Hell_, aku mempertaruhkan jiwaku sebagai lelaki dengan memakai.. pakaian perempuan begini!" protesan Harry hanya bagai angin lewat di telinga Malfoy.

"Kau benar-benar bukan pria untuk sekarang, Black," kata Malfoy, menyeringai melihat Harry menggeram dengan pipi memerah. "Tapi, untukku, kau bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita manapun yang pernah kulihat... kecuali Narcissa."

"Aku tidak tahu itu pujian atau hinaan," balas Black. "Intinya—"

"Tapi, tunggu..." Malfoy berjalan mendekat, membuat Harry mengambil selangkah mundur. "Ada yang kurang. Blake, kau bisa tinggalkan kami sekarang."

Bunyi pintu yang ditutup perlahan membuat bulu kuduk Harry meremang. Ap—

"Warna bibirmu," Harry membatu di tempat ketika tangan Malfoy menyentuh lalu mengangkat rahangnya, dan mengusap ujung ibu jarinya di bibir bawah Harry. "Aku lebih suka warna bibirmu yang natural ketimbang warna _lipstick_."

Ketika Malfoy selesai meghapus lipstick dari bibirnya, jemari pucat itu naik menelusuri pipi, kelopak matanya, dan berhenti untuk menyentuh helaian rambut di kening Harry, dan ia mencodongkan kepalanya, lalu berhenti untuk menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Harry, membuat Potter itu merinding.

Kedua ujung bibir Malfoy terangkat membentuk seringai tampan, dan ia berbisik dengan suara rendah yang digilai setiap wanita.

"Panggil aku _Master_ mulai dari sekarang, Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hana's Note::**

**Maaf **baru update.. terima kasih banyak buat reviewer kemaren! Hana lagi susah nyari waktu buat ngetik karena.. yah, banyak banget tugas. #gelundungan btw, apakah seharusnya Hana ngebalesin reviewer yang anon? FYI, bagi pembenci crossdress, crossdress!Harry gak bakal sering muncul kok. Okeh, yang nge-review Hana do'a-in supaya semesterannya lancar! **;)**

**Review is better!**

Chocolate brownies,

-Hana,

Finished on 16th of November, 2011.


End file.
